


hey, that's no way to say goodbye

by Elefwin



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Mild Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Масамунэ. Мицухидэ. кинк, гармония, согласие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, that's no way to say goodbye

Акэти Мицухидэ-сэнсэй работу свою любил. Ему нравился вызов, нравился элемент внезапности, нравилось обширное поле для исследований. Против перевода сэнсэй тоже не возражал: какое-никакое повышение, свежая кровь... а под руководством господина Оды любое заведение в самом скором времени сделается источником позитива. Не нравился доктору объём бумажной работы, порождаемый даже самой гладкой сменой администрации. Три министерства и дюжина советов требовали отчётности по делам школьной медчасти, и далеко не все эти учреждения познали дао электронной документации. Поэтому когда доктору Акэти становилось смертельно скучно -- примерно когда он переставал разбирать собственный почерк, -- он прибегал к медитации для поднятия духа и отдохновения ума.  
Последние его усилия оказались более чем успешны: приоткрыв глаза, он увидел у себя в кабинете Датэ Масамунэ. Доктор счастливо улыбнулся, закрыл глаза... и открыл их снова, когда видение потянуло носом.  
\-- А, Датэ-кун. Извини, я думал, ты глюк.  
Датэ-кун посмотрел на него подозрительно.  
\-- Я лучше в другой раз зайду, сэнсэй?  
\-- Нет-нет, заходи, это такая редкость. Чем могу... помочь?  
Датэ Масамунэ выглядел здоровым, впрочем, он всегда так выглядел. Насколько доктор знал, он и _был_ здоров. Годы экстремального образования шли парню только на пользу, в медпункте он, считай, не появлялся -- и вот объявился, с руками в карманах, с видом нахальным... и смущённым?  
\-- Датэ-кун?  
\-- Сэнсэй... помните, когда я руку порвал?  
Ещё бы не помнить. Единственный раз, когда он попал в медпункт по делу. Дурацкий несчастный случай, люди кричат, Катакура Коджуро от волнения не в себе, и Датэ Масамунэ стоит покачиваясь, заливает кровью из вскрытой руки пол...  
\-- Всё, -- сказал ему Акэти-сэнсэй, -- будет хорошо.  
\-- Ага, -- сказал Масамунэ. -- Или Коджуро оторвёт нам головы.  
Он заразительно улыбался и разделял недоверие доктора к болеутоляющим, а густой запах крови так и льнул... Доктор глубоко вдохнул, но это, конечно, было воспоминание, иллюзия, _глюк_. В кабинете слабо пахло лекарствами и отчего-то грозой.  
\-- Конечно, помню. Рука, к слову, не беспокоит?  
\-- А? Не, рука окей, спасибо.  
Рука с тех пор выиграла не один бейсбольный матч. Если знать, где искать, если приглядеться, можно было заметить тонкий бледный след на месте жуткого вида раны. Наверное.  
\-- Что же тогда, Датэ-кун?  
\-- Тогда вы меня ещё спросили...  
Акэти-сэнсэй вздохнул. Профессиональное любопытство в тот раз победило в нём профессиональную этику, и он спросил разрешения посмотреть на другой шрам, скрытый под повязкой... Просьба, кажется, испугала Датэ-куна сильнее, чем травма и нетрадиционные методы лечения, вместе взятые.  
\-- Да. Мне не следовало этого делать. Ещё раз прошу прощения, и спасибо, что сохранил это _inter nos_...  
\-- Ну, вы... если ещё хотите, можете посмотреть.  
Очень осторожно доктор выбрался из кресла и обошёл своего гостя на приличном, безопасном расстоянии.  
\-- Очень... великодушное предложение. Можно узнать, почему сейчас?  
\-- А почему нет? -- Масамунэ дёрнул плечом. -- Вы из школы уходите, и вообще.  
\-- В самом деле... -- Акэти-сэнсэй сделал ещё один круг. -- Масамунэ-кун, а это не, мм, весёлое школярское пари, какое-нибудь "на слабо", знаешь ли... Нет? Вот и славно. Присаживайся.  
Масамунэ застыл столбом. Сэнсэй, кажется, угадал: кажется, это всё-таки было "на слабо", только с самим собой...  
\-- Сядь... пожалуйста.  
Он и сел -- неловко, на краешек смотрового стола. Акэти-сэнсэй сел рядом, держа руки так, чтобы Масамунэ было их видно. Одна прохладная рука осторожно взяла его за подбородок.  
\-- Если тебе вдруг станет неприятно...  
...Кажется, сэнсэй нервничал ещё сильнее, чем он сам. Масамунэ фыркнул, и Акэти-сэнсэй почти весело ему улыбнулся. Всего хорошего, правда, не пообещал.  
Масамунэ помнил -- пахнет кровью и кружится голова -- прикосновения решительные, уверенные, а сейчас его касались почти нечувствительно, слишком осторожно, как драгоценной вазы какой-нибудь. И голова всё равно кружилась. Хорошо, что он сидит... Невесомые руки откинули со лба отросшую чёлку, развязали шнурок под волосами, повернули голову к свету -- так, и ещё так...  
\-- Дыши, Масамунэ-кун!  
Масамунэ выдохнул резко, как будто его стукнули под дых. Ему было... странно. Акэти-сэнсэй внимательно смотрел на хрупкую сморщенную кожу и старые шрамы, глаза у него аж светились, а Масамунэ думал, что его, Масамунэ, физиономия, наверное, асимметричная, и если, скажем, моргнуть... и закрыл глаз -- на всякий случай.  
Прохладная рука у щеки, прохладная рука на затылке, и это хорошо, что Акэти-сэнсэй придерживает ему голову, потому что голова ничего совершенно не весит и случиться может всякое. Прохладные пальцы касаются скулы... а дыхание тёплое, справа у виска, слишком близко. На долю секунды Масамунэ показалось, что сейчас его поцелуют... куда-нибудь. Не поцеловали, и он снова выдохнул...  
\-- Красиво, -- тихо сказал Акэти-сэнсэй и провёл языком -- кончиком языка -- по самому краю пустой глазницы.  
...а вдохнуть забыл.  
Какое там под дых. Масамунэ дёрнулся, как от удара током, -- внутри. Снаружи он совершенно неподвижно сидел на краешке стола, только сжимал до боли в пальцах докторские рубашку и халат, и сердце колотилось так, что позванивали жетоны на груди. Язык был горячий... Масамунэ открыл глаз.  
\-- _Дыши_.  
Пришлось. Отпустило. А вот повязку надеть не получилось: не слушались руки. Акэти-сэнсэй зашёл к нему за спину и аккуратно, снова едва касаясь, затянул шнурок. Масамунэ сидел очень прямо и спокойно, потому что ноги тоже пока не слушались. Но когда у него над ухом тихо вздохнули и ткнулись в макушку носом, он всё-таки подскочил. Невысоко, правда, и порадовался, что форменные брюки на нём не такие тесные, как, например, у Юкимуры...  
Рука решительная и уверенная приобняла его за плечи и мягко подтолкнула в сторону двери. Если Акэти-сэнсэй и заметил, что ходьба причиняет Масамунэ некоторые неудобства, то счёл проблему не требующей медицинского вмешательства и ничего -- по этому поводу -- не сказал.  
\-- Вырастайте, Датэ-кун, -- сказал он. -- Вырастайте, оставляйте в этом мире яркий след... -- Рука соскользнула с плеча, и за Масамунэ неслышно закрылась дверь. -- До свидания, Датэ-кун.


End file.
